


[Fanmix] Pages In Your Passport

by knight_tracer



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bandom Big Bang 2012, Community: bandombigbang, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix created by <span><a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer"><b>knight_tracer</b></a></span> for the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/458943">podfic of Pages in your Passport</a> read by <span><a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler"><b>fire_juggler</b></a></span>.  Created for Bandom Big Bang 2012.</p>
<p>Pete pursued soccer instead of music. He has a good long run in the game. Then in 2010, he meets this guy in a band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanmix] Pages In Your Passport

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Pages In Your Passport by inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/458943) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler). 



> The beautiful cover art is by quintenttsy!! Thank you so much!!! ♥
> 
> **Mixer Notes:**
> 
> I was inspired by fire_juggler's amazing reading and also by my love of football. I wanted to capture both the incredible emotions conveyed by the reading, but also create a sense of narrative. Some of the songs are linked to my football feelings (Chelsea fan), a few are linked to certain locations in the story, but all are linked in someway to how parts of the podfic made me feel. 
> 
> Thank you fire_juggler for taking part in bandombigbang and for recording this amazing story. I loved EVERY second of listening to you.
> 
> I hope the "taking inspiration from a podfic" idea works for you all. 
> 
> Enjoy the mix!

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/?pc0kjpv8ka9vjc9)

**Download link:** [At Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?pc0kjpv8ka9vjc9)

**Track Listing:**

1\. AKA... What a Life! | Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds  
2\. Paranoid | Black Sabbath  
3\. Machu Picchu | The Strokes  
4\. London Calling | The Clash  
5\. Landing In London | 3 Doors Down  
6\. Enjoy the Silence (Depeche Mode) | Anberlin  
7\. Doesn't Remind Me | Audioslave  
8\. Be Calm | fun.  
9\. If You Like It or Not | The Brobecks  
10\. In Your Head | The Cranberries  
11\. Welcome To The Black Parade | My Chemical Romance  
12\. 20 Dollar Nose Bleed | Fall Out Boy  
13\. Find Comfort in Yourself | Midtown  
14\. Parallel Universe | RHCP  
15\. Momentum | The Hush Sound  
16\. Lego House | Ed Sheeran  
17\. Graveyard | Feist  
18\. Safe In LA | Gold Motel  
19\. Mad Love | Neon Trees  
20\. Where the Streets Have No Name (Unplugged) | Thirty Seconds To Mars  
21\. Until It Kills | Midtown  
22\. Losing My Religion | Lacuna Coil  
23\. All Alright | fun.  
24\. Spit the Dark | Empires


End file.
